Jake Puckerman
'''Jacob Puckerman, '''better known as Jake, is a main character on''Glee''. Jake is Noah Puckerman's younger half-brother. Jake is from Lima Heights. Jake briefly enters into a relationship with Kitty Wildein Britney 2.0, but decides to break up with her in The Break-Up. He is currently in a relationship with Marley Rose. He is portrayed by actor and dancer, Jacob Artist. Biography Season Four The New Rachel Introducing himself as just "Jake," Jake Puckerman auditions for New Directions, performing the song, Never Say Never. When Mr. Schuester stops the performance early, Jake is confused and lashes out, angry because he has been working on the song for several nights in preparation for his audition. He throws a music stand across the stage before departing. When Mr. Schuester posts the callback list on the bulletin board, Jake checks for his name, and when he doesn't see it, he angrily balls up the paper''. Mr. Schuester calls Jake into his office to talk, and revealed that he has discovered that he is Noah Puckerman's half-brother. He tells Jake that Puck never mentioned having a brother, to which Jake responds that Puck doesn't know. Will tells Jake the reason why he cut his performance was because he knew the moment Jake finished the first verse that he was good that he wanted him in the Glee Club. Despite being briefly taken aback by Will's complement, Jake refuses to accept Will's offer of a spot in the club, believing Will is only offering him a second chance because he related to Puck. Jake is last shown looking on during the New Directions performance of ''Chasing Pavements, similar to how Puck watches New Directions perform Don't Stop Believin' in the Pilot episode. Britney 2.0 Jake is seen chatting with Tina in the hallways of McKinley, exchanging stares with Marley as she passes by. When Marley expresses interest in Jake to Unique, Unique says that that he has already wrecked several girls' hearts at McKinley, despite only being at the school for two weeks. To further explain her point, Unique, Tina, and Marley launch into a performance of Womanizer, following Jake around as he bounces around from girl to girl throughout in school, quickly losing interest in one as another walks by. As the performance concludes in the gym, Jake tells Marley that they should "hang out sometime," to which she quickly accepts, much to the chagrin of Unique and Tina. Later, after a huge breakdown with Brittany in the hallway, Mr. Schuester catches Jake riding a scooter in the hallway. Mr Schuester pulls him into a room and tells him he has learned Jake is not attending his classes. Will states that it was his mistake not to accept Jake into Glee Club the first time and extends the offer yet again. Jake refuses, and Mr. Schuester compares him to Puck, stating how much he changed through his time in the Glee Club and saying it was because he had a community. Jake replies that he doesn't need friends and scooters off. Later on, Jake meets Marley outside on the football field's bleachers. Marley states she can tell that Jake's guitar, leather jacket, and hair are all walls to keep people from seeing how hurt he is inside. Rebuffing her comments, he asks her what they are singing in Glee Club and scoffs when he finds out it's Britney Spears Week. Marley dismisses his apparent scorn for her music, stating he hasn't heard her version yet. They launch into a duet with each other, Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy, and almost share a kiss once the song ends as the song ends , when Marley states that gotten colder out. Jake takes off his jacket and puts it around her, before exchanging shy smiles and leaving. At lunch, two jocks, Phil and Bobby, start to tease Marley's mom, and Jake comes to her defense resulting in a physical altercation between the three boys. Mr. Schuester breaks up the escalating fight and pulls Jake into the choir room, where we find Puck waiting. The two Puckerman have a brief heart-to-heart conversation where Puck encourages Jake to join Glee Club, but as he leaves, states that regardless if Jake joins New Directions or not, he's still his brother.s she can tell that Jake's guitar, leather jacket, and hair are all walls to keep people from seeing how hurt he is inside. Rebuffing her comments, he asks her what they are singing in Glee Club and scoffs when he finds out it's Britney Spears Week. Marley dismisses his apparent scorn for her music, stating he hasn't heard her version yet. They launch into a duet with each other, Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy, and almost share a kiss once the song ends as the song ends, when Marley states that gotten colder out. Jake takes off his jacket and puts it around her, before exchanging shy smiles and leaving. Jake and Marley have a conversation with each other in the hallway where it is revealed Jake has decided to join New Directions. Kitty approaches and reveals that Jake and Kitty are dating, leaving Marley heartbroken. Later, as Jake enters the choir room, he is overwhelmed by the stares and greetings of some of New Directions' members, and quickly finds a seat. Marley then asks Mr. Schue if she could perform one more Britney song for the club. Still dismayed by Jake and Kitty's relationship, she performs Everytime. Jake watches the performance regretfully as we cut to Jake serenades Kitty on the football field as Marley sadly observes from the bleachers.